User blog:ArtismPics-0/Laugh With Me
Here I have taken the liberty of recording all blog posts which pertain to the now infamous user Edwin Shade either implicitly, explicitly, or about actions he was responsible for. *'Edwin Shade is (unsurprisingly) back by MilkyWay90 (October 21, 2018)' *'quick PSA by Alemagno12 (October 20, 2018)' *'PSA UniversePoker777 is probably edwin by Ubersketch (October 18, 2018)' *'Edwin Shade by UniversePoker777 (October 17, 2018)' *'Back to Googology: a reminder as to why this wiki was opened in the first place by PsiCubed2 (October 12, 2018)' *'We should require real-life authentication from all users who registered after February 2018 by PsiCubed2 (October 12, 2018)' *'About the whole Edwin Shade thing by Alemagno12 (October 11, 2018)' *'Conversation with Edwin Shade by Rpakr (October 10, 2018)' *'IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT by Nnn6nnn (October 10, 2018)' *'An important announcement: The situation here is going to be resolved soon. by PsiCubed2 (October 10, 2018)' *'Wiki’s being restored! by Fivebee2 (October 6, 2018)' *'The raid has gotten much worse... and I mean it. by Fivebee2 (October 6, 2018)' *'The raid’s gotten worse. by Fivebee2 (October 5, 2018)' *'Another raid in our hands. by Fivebee2 (October 5, 2018)' *'We need to stick together on this! by Nnn6nnn (May 31, 2018)' *'Please vote: Should we allow post-2018 wiki members on our new site? by PsiCubed2 (May 30, 2018)' *'Vote on the new website’s name by Planetn9ne (May 30, 2018)' *'Why I oppose being suspicious of new people by Username5243 (May 30, 2018)' *'An official list of members for our new home by PsiCubed2 (May 29, 2018)' *'Destruction by GoogHAL-9000 by Rpakr (May 29, 2018)' *'never before seen message from edwin shade by Alemagno12 (May 26, 2018)' *'A new googology community site - anyone interested? by PsiCubed2 (May 23, 2018)' *'Well... It was nice while it lasted. by PsiCubed2 (May 12, 2018)' *'Well... This is gonna be awkward by Nnn6nnn (May 8, 2018)' *'Proposal: Disallowing Nonsensical Blog Posts by PsiCubed2 (April 19, 2018)' *'My departure message (again) by Cookiefonster (April 4, 2018)' *'Rule Suggestion: Using image memes by PsiCubed2 (March 22, 2018)' *'A request from everyone, regarding low quality content by PsiCubed2 (March 22, 2018)' *'My first official announcement as ADMIN of this wiki by PsiCubed2 (March 22, 2018)' *'Psycubed by Meowzz (March 22, 2018)' *'I’m taking a very long break by PsiCubed2 (March 13, 2018)' *'Pretty much the only viable solution to the problem by Cookiefonster (March 3, 2018)' *'Reminder by ArtismScrub (March 3, 2018)' *'The official farewell by Nnn6nnn (February 15, 2018)' - There are 34 blog posts. Since the first there have been roughly 450 blog posts. Doing the math, it means about 7.5% of all the blog posts since Edwin’s block have been commentary about his affairs in one way or another. Yet this does not even include all the posts that he wrote with alt accounts yet were allowed to remain up, or were not discovered, of which there are 24 total! This means in total over 10% of all blog posts for six months have been by Edwin or about Edwin. Gee, it's almost as good as his own fan-club I suppose! It is highly amusing how many plans have come to stop Edwin yet ultimately have failed. First PsiCubed2 became admin, promised a great deal, then quit (given his course of action it seems the only job he’d do well is that of a politician’s). The same user along with a few others thought it would be nice to move to another site, but half a year later and how has that worked out? Well, the StackExchange forum is dead, there’s no other site besides Cantor’s Attic that can be edited for anything remotely googological, and this place has fewer quality users than ever. In just a few months, Cookiefonster, Deedlit11, Hyp cos, LittlePeng9, and many others have left this site solely for what has been going on, and PsiCubed2 has promised to leave on more than one occassion - but like a dog to his own vomit returns every time. Doesn’t anyone here find all of this - risible? - Humorous? I do. I certainly do not enjoy needless aggravation, but that’s not to say I don’t enjoy well-deserved aggravation. For by consequence of your being just the way you are, you are extremely susceptible to faulty notions and ideas which I may take advantage of to the full. I have never started trouble, but only brought out in everyone what was in them all the while. Indeed this is true. If you feel it is possible for another person to instigate conflict then you are denying free-will, a unique substance with the property that those who have the least of it suppose they have the most of it. I never start trouble, but only you have. I am just a lens that does not align with your way of seeing, so you trade me for your scratched-up lenses of irrational (yet very funny) behavior. This surprises me no longer, but is another fascinating thing I have discovered about others. People actually believe they are right to get upset about petty affairs which are here today, gone tomorrow! Can you believe it? I used to believe no one could be so stupid as to be overcome by weaknesses like depression or mental sluggishness when at this very moment stars are dying and being born light-years away - but people actually are that stupid! So I do not try to fix broken systems, for that is futile. I simply bring out the weaknesses in those systems, and by doing so bring those with common sense to the realization that which is broken will never be fixed, and to learn to laugh at things - everything. Everything is a joke, and "serious" topics doubly so. Now this wiki may not be a mess of human bureaucracy able to seriously affect lives, but it’s a mess nonetheless, with or without me. I am happy to be here, so I can laugh at your failures. So why not join me in laughing? You will find relief no other way. Category:Blog posts